Sin City
by Luxorgirl
Summary: After a wild bachelor party in Las Vegas that no one can remember, Yugi and Tristan are both missing. Kaiba, Joey and Yami must team up to find their friends and save them from Dartz in the wildest adventure they have ever experienced. The Hangover Doma


**A/N: **I decided to take the Doma Arc and combine it with The Hangover to create one humorous and interesting story. I'm going to clear up a few things first. One, obviously the characters are over 21 in this story. Two, I will do my best to come up with completely original jokes for the story, but I might use one similar to one from the movie as well from time to time. Bear with me. Three, the story line will be _similar _to the movie, but because it is being combined with Doma, it will be very different. If you choose to read this, I hope you enjoy it.

Also, in this first chapter I would appreciate it if you told me whether or not the language is too…strong. I was trying to stay true to the humor in the film but at the same time I tried to dial down the language a bit…not sure if I succeeded. The story shouldn't be exceedingly inappropriate. This is really my first attempt at writing a comedy.

---

**Sin City**

**Chapter One: Memory Lapse**

---

Yugi stared at himself in the mirror. He adjusted the Millennium Puzzle around his neck into a more comfortable position. He sighed as he tossed various items into his suitcase. _Finally, _he thought happily, _today is the day_.

"YUGI!"

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned around to face his girlfriend. The brunette stood there watching him with her arms crossed. Yugi smiled sweetly at her. "Yes, Téa?"

She huffed impatiently. "Make sure you call me as soon as you get there! And don't do anything you wouldn't want me to know about…I have eyes everywhere, trust me."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What could I possibly do? You know I love you, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Téa shook her head. "I'm still not sure about this. Does Tristan _have _to have a bachelor party? Couldn't you just get drunk and play card games like you always do?"

Yugi laughed. _That's what she thinks we do…_he thought amusedly. "Right, because that would be such a great time. It's what men do, Téa."

Téa scowled at him. "Joey will probably drag all of you off to a strip club again or something."

Yugi shrugged. "Like I said, it's what men do."

"I think it's disgusting."

Yugi nodded. "Yes, yes…it's very gross."

Téa glared at him. "Are you really being sarcastic with me? Really?" Yugi said nothing, and after a moment, she calmed down slightly. "Just promise me you won't go to a strip club."

"I promise."

Yugi absent-mindedly placed his hand on the Millennium Puzzle, causing Téa to frown again. "Do you always have to wear that thing?"

Yugi looked taken aback. "Um…what?"

"It's a major turn-off you know. When you had that thing on during sex I felt like I was with two people, and threesomes freak me out, you know that."

Yugi gawked at her. "Really? Are you kidding me right now?"

Téa shook her head. "I'm not kidding you! I bet he gets some kind of sick pleasure out of it. What if he takes over sometimes?"

"_She wishes," _Yami whispered to Yugi through their mind link. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Téa, this is stupid."

"No, Yugi, what's stupid is that you have a fucking _man _living inside of you! You're lucky I've dealt with it for this long!"

"_Dump the bitch, aibou."_

Yugi shook his head. "You're right, I should've taken your feelings into consideration. I guess from your point of view that would be…weird."

"_What?!"_

Téa smiled. "Thanks for seeing it my way, Yugipoo."

"_That is honest to Ra the dumbest pet name she could've come up with."_

"I live and breathe for you, lemon drop."

"…_Alright, that was even worse."_

Yugi zipped up his suitcase and picked it up. The couple walked in silence to the front door, and they both waited for the car to arrive.

They heard the car pull up outside. "Yugi Mutou, get your pussy whipped ass out here!"

Téa rolled her eyes. "Absolutely disgusting."

Yugi smiled and leaned in to kiss Téa. "Good-bye, muffin."

Téa turned her face away and pulled back. "Yugi, Puzzle." She pointed at the necklace warily.

"_Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me."_

Yami forced his way into controlling Yugi's body. "Don't flatter yourself, bitch."

Téa scowled at him. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Yugi took control back angrily, walked out of the house and toward the car.

"Be good!" Téa called after him.

When the door closed, Yami wasn't happy with his partner.

"_I can't believe you're so spineless! How could you just give in to her like that? She's a whore, Yugi, just leave her already," _Yami said heatedly.

Yugi sighed. _"You don't love her like I do, you don't understand."_

"_You're damn right I don't love her, I could never love someone so evil. I honestly think she is even more evil than Marik and Bakura put together."_

Yugi ignored him and threw his suitcase into the trunk before climbing into the backseat. Joey clapped him on the back.

"I'm surprised she let you go, man. I thought for sure that she was going to keep you chained up in the house," Joey said with a grin.

Kaiba nodded in agreement from the driver's seat. "Has she had you neutered yet? That would be extremely unfortunate, since we're going to Vegas."

Yugi frowned. "Shut up! She has eyes everywhere, and she has no idea that we're going to…that we're going to…"

Tristan raised his hands in the air. "I think the word you're searching for is VEGAS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Tristan's neck and squeezed him tight angrily. "Shut the _fuck _up! If you cause us to get into an argument over this I will bury you!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Grow a pair, Yugi. Téa does whatever she wants, so why can't you?"

Yugi released Tristan. "For your information, she is a great girlfriend," Yugi said defensively.

Joey laughed. "Yeah, she's so great that she tried to seduce Bakura and then used Duke as a last resort since you weren't giving her any. Talk about desperate."

Tristan nodded. "For real, man. She's such a nymphomaniac."

Yugi sat back and crossed his arms. "You guys can go to hell."

"If by hell, you mean VEGAS, then sure."

Yugi groaned and Kaiba drove off.

******************

A few hours had passed since they first set out for Las Vegas. Yugi had spent basically the whole trip with a pout on his face watching the scenery that passed them by. Yami eventually grew tired of it and took over. He was surprised when he didn't get any complaints from his partner.

"Do you guys want to hear a joke?" Yami called out.

The others looked back at him in surprise. "Sure, Yuge, go for it."

"So a man sees another man about to be hit by a car, so he pulls him out of the way. The saved man turns to his hero and thanks him. He tells the man that he's a pimp, so he can get him anything he wants. The man shakes his head and says 'All I want now is some tea.' A few hours later, a whore shows up on the man's door step. That, my friends, is how Yugi met Téa."

All of them laughed and grinned at him. "Good to see ya, Pharaoh."

Yami smirked. "I'm back, baby."

"_That was really mature of you, Pharaoh. How would you like it if I trash talked your girlfriend?" _Yugi asked pointedly.

"_That's exactly why I don't have one, Yugi. Women are high maintenance and they just aren't worth the price of admission."_

"_You are going to die alone."_

Yami chuckled. _"I'm already dead, aibou. You aren't very sharp today."_

Silence settled in the car for a time, with nothing but the radio playing in the background. Suddenly the opening violin riffs for "Untouched" by The Veronicas started, and Joey reached up to turn up the volume.

"I go ooh, ooh, you go ah, ah, la la la la, ala la la!" Joey sang out.

Kaiba gawked at the blonde as he continued. "I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie, I wanna get get what I want don't stop!"

"Give me give me give me what you got got, 'cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more!" Tristan screamed.

Kaiba shook his head, but he gave in. "Don't even talk about the consequence, because you're the only thing that's making any sense to me, and I don't give a damn what they say and what they think think 'cause you're the only one that's on my mind I'll never ever let you leave me."

Yami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as the next line played. Joey looked over at him. "Come on, Pharaoh, don't be a party pooper."

The Pharaoh glared at him. "Party pooper? You are singing a girl song! This is about as gay as it gets."

Tristan turned around and punched Yami in the arm playfully. "Someone's a little insecure about their sexuality. Hiding something, are we?"

"_Well, that would explain a lot since you don't date women." _Yugi gloated happily.

Yami scowled. "I'm not gay!"

Kaiba quickly glanced at the Pharaoh over his shoulder. "Prove it."

Yami rolled his eyes again and took a deep breath. "I feel so untouched, right now, I want you so much that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you."

Suddenly they heard laughter coming from beside their car. Every one of them looked over to see a convertible filled with girls. Every single one of those girls was pointing at Yami and laughing.

Yami sneered at them. "Yes, enjoy that laugh now, but you won't be laughing when you get miniscule tips tonight." The girls gawked at him. Yami smirked. "That's right. Why don't you go cry home to your mother about it? Oh wait, you probably can't, they disowned you didn't they? I wouldn't blame them."

The girls growled at him. "Why don't you just go to a gay bar!"

Yami contained the nasty look he wanted to give them in favor of his cocky smirk. "Yes, that would be infinitely more pleasing than looking at your ugly faces for another minute."

The girls gave up and sped away from their car. Yami laughed in satisfaction as his friends joined in.

"Yugi never would've been able to do that," Kaiba said.

Yami shrugged. "He probably could if that bitch hadn't trained him so well."

"_I'm not trained! I can be just as wild and funny as you!"_

Yami smiled fondly. _"Don't act like a child, Yugi. I know you can."_

Yami reached forward and turned the channel to heavy metal. "Here we go. No women."

Joey smirked at him. "I'm really starting to think that maybe you _are _gay."

Yami frowned at him. "Or maybe I just don't want to be laughed at by a bunch of girls again, you bastard. This is your fault," the Pharaoh growled angrily.

Joey laughed and patted him on the back. "Calm down, man, I'm only jokin'. Besides, who _wouldn't _turn gay if they had to spend so much time with Yugi and Téa?"

Kaiba laughed too. "Yes, that might even convert Hugh Hefner."

Yami grinned as they pulled off the highway. The sun was setting over Las Vegas, and the lights had come on. Yami stared in awe at the beauty of the city. It was like nothing he had ever seen in his life…or lack thereof.

It didn't take long for them to reach their hotel, Caesar's Palace. Kaiba paid the valet and they all pulled out their luggage. They strolled into the hotel happily and approached the check-in counter. Kaiba searched for his wallet in his coat.

"We have a reservation under Kaiba."

The pretty girl behind the counter raised an eyebrow at the name. "_You're _Seto Kaiba?"

The brunette looked up at her and smirked. "Yes."

The girl grinned. "Wow, you're even hotter in person."

Kaiba chuckled. "Thank you."

Yami leaned on the counter. "Is this place fit for kings?"

The girl looked over at him. "You could say that, especially your villa. It's pretty awesome."

Yami nodded. "Good to know." He winked. After a short pause, he cleared his throat and looked at Joey.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "King Yami, can I borrow your phone?"

The girl's eyes widened. "You're a king?"

Yami rolled his head over to look at her casually. "That's right."

The girl gasped, and then looked over at Kaiba. "I heard that you knew really important people, but a king? That's amazing!"

Yami's jaw dropped. Joey and Tristan laughed, barely supporting each other. Kaiba chuckled as he handed the girl his credit card, and even Yugi was laughing.

"_Serves you right, Pharaoh."_

"_What? It's not like it was a lie, I AM a king." _Yami told Yugi, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"_Still, first of all, you were trying to use that fact to hook up with that poor girl. And also, if you had succeeded, I would've been in deep shit!"_

Yami snorted. _"Maybe that would be for the best. You really deserve someone better than Téa, aibou."_

"_I don't want anyone else."_

"_You're a fool."_

As they headed for the elevator, Kaiba placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "You don't have to prove anything, Yami. If you say you're not gay, we'll believe you."

Yami looked over at him angrily. "I wasn't-!"

"Relax, jeez," Tristan interrupted. "Let's just go upstairs and get ready so we can have the best night of our lives."

The others nodded in agreement. Joey shook his head in disbelief. "It's still hard to believe that you're going to be marrying Serenity. I couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law."

Tristan smiled and hugged Joey. Suddenly the blonde gasped. "Crap! I forgot I have some business to take care of really quick. I'll meet you guys up there."

He walked away from them. They stared after him in confusion. Kaiba shook his head. "Don't let him fool you, he's probably just going to check out the souvenir shop. Puppies don't do business."

Yami and Tristan chuckled as they followed Kaiba into the elevator. When they reached their room, they quickly got dressed into suits. Joey finally made his way up to the room and rushed to get dressed, but he was having difficulty buttoning his shirt. He was cursing like a madman until Kaiba walked in.

"Having trouble, mutt?" Kaiba asked with a smirk as he approached the blonde.

Joey's shirt was halfway buttoned, but his hands were shaking so much that he couldn't finish. "Yeah…uh…just a little bit…"

Kaiba chuckled and finished buttoning the shirt for him. Joey blushed. "Is this really necessary, Kaiba?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I want to get out there and have a good time, and you're holding us up."

Joey frowned. "Well _excuse _me."

Kaiba walked away from him. "Come on, Wheeler, we have a lot to do."

Joey caught up with him and they walked into the main room where the others were. Yugi had taken control of his body again, and he had just finished pouring four shots of whiskey.

Yugi gasped and ran back to his room. He saw the Puzzle lying on his bed and he smiled. He picked it up and put it around his neck.

"_No matter how much you annoy me sometimes, you're still a part of me."_

"_Likewise, aibou, you know I love you."_

Yugi frowned. _"When do I annoy you?!"_

Yami chuckled. _"You really don't want me to answer that."_

Yugi rolled his eyes and left the room to rejoin his friends. Joey had passed out the shots to the others, and he handed Yugi his.

Kaiba cleared his throat. "I'd like to say something, if you don't mind."

Tristan shrugged. "Go for it, man."

Kaiba nodded. "Well, I know I haven't exactly been much of a friend to you guys. I might talk big, but deep down I _do _care. That's obvious since I paid for this fantastic place." The other murmured in agreement as he continued. "So, because of that, I want to say this: everything that happens here in Vegas, stays in Vegas. I don't care if we kill someone."

Yugi stared at him with wide eyes. _"After all you've been through, that shouldn't surprise you," _Yami told him.

"I know that if anything bad happens, I won't want the media to know it. Tristan won't want Serenity to know, Yugi won't want Téa to know…even though it would be for the best-"

"Hey!"

Kaiba smirked and continued. "And Joey…well, he can do whatever the fuck he wants, lucky mutt." Joey rolled his eyes. "Not a word of what happens to night will be spoken to anyone besides us, you got it?"

They all nodded in agreement. Kaiba smiled. "Alright then, let's have the greatest night of our lives, and then erase it from existence."

They raised their glasses in a toast, and then they all threw their drinks back. And so the night begins…

******************

"Pharaoh…Pharaoh?"

Yami vaguely felt someone massaging his head and calling out to him. It was a woman. He frowned as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked up into the face of the woman that had his head in her lap. He squinted at her, trying to remember who she was. Her face was very familiar, but for some reason he couldn't place it…

"Pharaoh, are you alright?"

_How does she know I'm the Pharaoh? _He thought worriedly. _Did I get so drunk last night that I just told my story to anyone that would listen?_

He blinked as his vision became clearer. He continued to stare at the woman's face in confusion. She had blonde hair and friendly green eyes…_where have I seen her?_

Suddenly it clicked in his mind, and he gasped in surprise. "…Dark Magician Girl?"

The girl smiled at him. "Pharaoh!"

He sat up abruptly. He was shirtless, and the Puzzle hung around his neck. He frowned in confusion as he looked at Dark Magician Girl again. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit, she was wearing a shirt…_his _shirt.

His jaw dropped. "Did…did we…uh…"

The girl laughed. "Calm down."

Yami jumped up. "What the hell happened last night?!" He cried out.

"I have no idea…but Tristan's gone."

It was Joey's voice. He sounded sad and afraid. Yami frowned. There was something else wrong too, he could feel it. He looked down at the Millennium Puzzle. _Why aren't I inside it?_

That's when it struck him like a bus. His eyes widened and his hands started to shake. He stared down at the Puzzle in horror as he finally realized what was so wrong. He suddenly felt empty as he stared down at the golden necklace. A part of him was missing.

"He's not the only one that's gone Joey…"

Joey frowned as he recognized the deeper voice of the Pharaoh. "What's wrong, Yami?"

Yami whirled around to face his friend, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Yugi's gone!"


End file.
